A hair piece comprising a foundation, hairs attached to the foundation and at least one securing mechanism for securing the hair piece to the natural hairs of a bearer is known from European Patent Application Publication EP 0 997 079 A1. Here, the securing mechanism consists of two-part securing elements. One of these two parts of each securing element is adhesive at both faces, and, with its outer face, stuck from beneath on the boundary area of the foundation. The other part which is hinged to the one part comprises several slots for pulling through natural hairs of the bearer of the hair piece, which are glued between both parts of the securing element beneath the foundation to secure the hair piece. The multi-layer construction of this known hair piece in the area of its securing elements proves to be disadvantageous because of its thickness.
Another hair piece comprising a foundation, hairs attached to the foundation and at least one securing mechanism for securing the hair piece to the natural hairs of a bearer is known from International Patent Application Publication WO 2008/000363 A1. Here, the securing mechanism is integrated in the boundary area of the foundation which allows for a flat construction and a non-obvious application of the hair piece. To the end of securing this known hair piece, several sections of hair band, which are separate parts here, are to be glued on one of several adhesive areas in a correct allocation.
There still is a need of a hair piece which retains the advantages of the hair piece known from WO 2008/000363 A1, but which may be attached to the natural hair of its bearer even more easily.